The Gorgeous Angel and Her Prince
by Nahuel alexander Hernandez
Summary: i got this idea from a friend. hope you enjoy it, all comments are welcome
1. Chapter 1

******The Gorgeous Angel and Her Prince**

******Nahuel had just arrived home from a two week trip, from visiting with Joham and Huilen. He was tired from all the traveling and missed his wife and children. As he walked into the throne room, he seen Jade looking out the window with her arms crossed. He smiled walked over hugged her from behind ****"********I'm home, my love. I missed you and our girls so much." Jade smiled a little at Nahuel, she knew she couldn't keep it from him. "Nahuel we need to talk" He ignored his wife's words, as three little girls came running into the throne room yelling, ****"********DADDY WE MISS YOU WOTS!" Running over to Nahuel he picked up his daughters kissed their heads. "I missed my Princesses too" Nahuel loved his daughters along with his wife more than anything in the world. Jade turned around smiling at the sight of her husband and their children together. "Why don't you girls go play Mommy and Daddy need to talk." Nahuel sighed and he put the girls down, watched them run out of the throne room and turned to look at his wife. ****"********Ok so you wanted to talk, what did you want to talk about?" Jade knew she had Nahuel's full attention whispered low. "I did something you won't be proud of me for." Nahuel looked at her puzzled. "Come on Jade we all make mistakes, what did you do that's so bad?" Jade looked back out the window as the words came out.****"********I had an affair Nahuel." Nahuel brushed it off at first. "Don't kid around, Jade. It's not funny." Jade quickly turned around and looked at him very serious. "Nahuel I know I promised when we got engaged that I wouldn't be sleeping around but I needed you, but you were no where to be found." This hurt Nahuel as well as angered him. ****"********I wasn't here because I was visiting with my family Jade, I can't help it that your family lives in this castle. So you always get to see them, but my father, Aunt and Sisters, I haven't seen since before the girls were born" He raised his voice as he walked away "YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS TOGETHER, SO YOU WENT OUT AND FUCKED THE FIRST GUY?" Jade had been adopted by Aro years before Nahuel married her, Jade looked shocked by Nahuel's reaction.****"********AT LEAST JAKE GAVE ME WHAT I NEEDED AND YOUR TOO BUSY OFF IN THE DAMN AMAZON WHILE I'M STUCK HERE RAISING OUR GIRLS THAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP WITH!"**

******Aro heard commotion as he stepped out of his living quarters, ****__****Jade and Nahuel were fighting again,******** he thought. He walked into the throne room curious to find out what the fight was about this time. Aro looked from Jade to Nahuel as walked into the throne room and calmly asked "What is all this shouting about?" Nahuel looked at Aro "Your daughter can't keep her fucking legs together." Nahuel opened the throne doors as we walked out calling out the children's names.****"********ANASTASIA, LILLYANNA AND JASSMIN!" Jade knew she had to tell Nahuel the whole truth not just part of it. "Nahuel wait you can't take our girls. " Nahuel walked back into the throne room with Divorce papers and a pen. Jade began to panic and comes up with the only lie she can think of to get Nahuel to stay. ****"********I'm pregnant" Nahuel looked up at Jade slowly and asked her the burning question that was on his mind. ****"********Is it even mine?" As Jade nods Nahuel sighs, they decided to try and work out their marriage. Jade had decided to hand over custody to her father to care for the girls while Nahuel and her try to work out their problems.**

******A few weeks go by. Nahuel has moved out of the castle spending most of his time with his children. He decided to stop by Jade's room to see how she was feeling. He knocked on her bedroom door, slowly opened it and was surprised when he seen her holding a bottle of Whiskey, laying on the bed. He growled and snatched the bottle from her. ****"********Are you completely nuts? You're not going to be drinking while pregnant." Jade looked at him full of anger "I am not pregnant you jackass, meaning I can drink what I want so give me that back." It took Nahuel by surprise and he knew she was completely honest when she was drunk so he asked her a few questions. ****"********What do you mean you're not pregnant? You told me you were. So you lied? "Jade sat up on her bed.****"********Got you to stay didn't it? I love you Nahuel I know I slept with a few guys but I'm still your wife." Nahuel growled and spotted the divorce papers on the table. He took a pen and signed them, than looked at Jade. "You always wanted a damn divorce so sign the damn papers and you can screw who ever you want." Jade granted Nahuel's request signed the papers and then ran into the bathroom having too much alcohol in her system. He stood outside the bathroom removed his wedding ring and whispered. ****"********Jade you might be drunk but I'm not coming back. I love you but you hurt me too many times. " Jade heard his whispers and muttered "I knew you wouldn't stay it's why I had the abortion before you came back." Nahuel was very angered by this he never believed in abortions,****"********YOU FILTHY DAMN SLUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE THAT BABY A CHANCE TO LIVE? YOU WERE SO DAMN SELFISH YOU HAD TO END ITS LIFE? YOU ARE A PITFULL EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER JADE VOLTURI."The children heard their parents fighting they ran to their grand fathers room where he laid their sick. All the girls climbed on top of him and were crying. Nahuel heard his daughters crying and went to find out what was wrong, Jade followed closely behind him. Nahuel opened Aro's bedroom door saw him lying in bed.**

******Nahuel went and took a step closer asked what was wrong. Jade's sister Lykia had been in so much trouble, Aro wanted to teach her a lesson so he winked at Nahuel. Nahuel took a step closer took Aro's hand showing him that he had given Jade a Divorce and was the best parent to raise the kids. Aro nodded and wished him luck. Nahuel called Rosalie his best friend he had made, since before eh was married.. She answered ****"********Nahuel, Bestie what's wrong? I can hear those babies crying in the background." Nahuel sighed into the phone. Knowing Bestie is what they had called each other his heart pounded beneath his chest as he spoke into the phone. ****"********Rose I need your help can you come to Italy? Please? I know its last minute but I wouldn't ask for help unless I really needed it." Nahuel tried to be brief on the phone not wanting to let the girls know what was happening. Rose agreed as Corin came in. Corin was an Ex Girlfriend of Nahuel's, they stayed friends and Corin offered to help Nahuel with his children. He accepted. Nahuel packed the girls belongings into suitcases. He carried Anastasia while Corin carried Lilly and Jazzy as they walked out of the castle taking the children to Nahuel's cottage. He had rooms for all the girls, making sure they will have everything they needed to grow up happy and safe.**

******A few days later, Aro stopped by with papers. "These are the official papers that say you and Jade are officially divorced. They also give you full custody, terminating Jade's rights as their mother. You know I hate to see you two split up."Nahuel nodded knowing he was just offering his personal thoughts. "Yea I know but the time has just come for us to go our separate ways."Rosalie's BMW had just pulled into the driveway. Aro decided to visit with his grandchildren for the last time, giving them their powers back that he had once taken. To make it easier for Nahuel and Jade to raise them. Anastasia had the power to freeze, Lillyanna had the power to disappear and reappear anywhere at anytime and Jassmin had the power of Fire. Nahuel welcomed Rosalie into the cottage as Aro was saying his Goodbyes. "Ok I'm here,now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Nahuel handed her the papers Aro dropped off she read them quickly.****"********Jade's whole family is home and I know Aro won't allow them to touch the girls, but I don't trust them. I want to move back to Forks. But I sold my place when I married Jade. "**

******Rosalie was taken over by shock then it hit her, "Then come and stay at mine and Emmett's place." Nahuel glanced at her.****"********Yea and have them ask me what you guys are doing smashing things naked? Hahaha no thank you."He faked a laugh not wanting to intrude on Rosalie and Emmett's privacy. He knew he could always be him self around Rose they were best friends since before he got married. "No, Emmett's working all the time he's not home that often. I'd love to help you with the girls. You know you can't raise them alone and you know I'm right."Nahuel nodded and gathered things for the move. The children had always loved Rose, with Rose never being able to have children of her own felt like a second mother to the girls. They called her Momma Rose, it made Nahuel smile. They moved back to Forks, It was Xmas time, Emmett was gone as usual. Rosalie helped Nahuel pick out presents for the children. They got Bikes from Italy, with powered toy cars from the guys, wishing them a merry X-mas. Nahuel had just put the kids to bed as Rose passed him under the mistletoe. He caught her hand pulled her towards him as he embraced her in his hold, their lips pressed together in a soft kiss as Nahuel whispered what was in his heart. Hoping and praying Rosalie felt the same way since they first shared a kiss years ago, When they first met. **

**"********Rosalie I love you"**

******She froze looking at Nahuel wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared into his eyes.**

**"********Nahuel I…"**

**As Rose paused Nahuel's mind began to race with questions. **_**"Would she have the same feelings for him? did their kiss years ago mean the same to her as it did to him?"**_

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

**She kissed Jacob before climbing out of bed. "Everything would be alright and i will keep my word and not tell Renesmee about our affair, or the fact she is just a teenage girl that does not know how to keep you pleased." Jacob looked at Jade and sighed. "She is not ready to loose her virginity yet and i wouldn't feel right about pressuring her into having sex if she didn't want to do it in the first place." Jade scowled as she stood up picked up her clothes walked to his bathroom and shut the door. She saw her cell phone on the sink picked it up dialed Lykia's number knowing she agreed to watch the children while Jade went out on a hunt. Jade wasn't comfortable with telling her sister the truth that she was really just having affairs on Nahuel because nothing made her happy now when Nahuel would take trips to see his family and leave her and the children behind at the castle. She heard it ring as she started up the shower. Lykia picked up right before voice mail hit. "Hey Jade, how is your hunt going? Why couldn't you take the girls?" Jade heard her children laughing in the background thankful she did not have to ruin her alone time without Nahuel, Jade heard the questions and came up with an excuse. "Lykia, Nahuel wants to take them hunting first as their father he is obliged to that duty." Jade glanced down at her wedding ring Nahuel had given her, she leaned against the bathroom wall letting out a sigh. "You miss him that much, huh? Look sis, i know it can be hard but it's been years since Nahuel saw his family. I'm sure he misses you as much as you do him." Jade wished things were like they used to be before she got pregnant and before they had adopted Anastasia. Jade was up to being a mother with the cooking and cleaning. But after awhile as the girls got older they would fight use their powers on each other. Instead of handing out punishments to stop this and spend time with her children she would rather someone babysit the kids. She was in her train of thought when she heard Lykia mention Nahuel. "What? Oh Yeah, Of course i miss him. He's my husband and father to our children. I'm just cleaning up my mess, trying to get this blood off my hands. I should be back in 20 minutes." Lykia could always tell something was up with her sister but never could exactly know what it was. "Ok, sis. Do you know when Nahuel's supposed to be back? Dad wants to talk to him." Jade never knew when to expect Nahuel. "No Lykia, I don't know when he's supposed to be back. Look if your done questioning me, i need to burn these bodies and take a quick shower." Lykia was offended by her sisters tone. "I will see you back here then i guess. Bye. " Lykia hung up looked at the children. "Your Mom is odd, don't turn out like her." She gave them more toys as she sat and put on cartoons for them. **

**Jade took a shower to wash off Jacob's scent, Jacob opened the door seeing the steam from the shower and asked, "You have to tell Nahuel, he's faithful to you. Yet you keep doing what your doing. If you aren't happy divorce him. Come on Jade like you can stay tied down to one man for very long?" Jade hissed at Jacob's words as she scrubbed her pale-white skin from head to toe. "When and if i decide to tell Nahuel anything will be my Business, Now unless you want me to include your name and let Nahuel pound you i suggest you keep your nose out of my marriage. Besides it will only take one call to Renesmee to keep you from telling Nahuel anything." Jacob growled, "Fine, i won't tell Nahuel anything if you stay away from Renesmee. A Deal is a deal fair and square." Jade smiled to herself. "Thought you would see it my way." She rinsed off and shut off the water opened the shower curtain stepped out picked up a towel drying off. She looked at Jacob, "I can't have your smell on me when Nahuel arrives home" He turned left the bathroom. Jade got dressed seeing a text from Nahuel blinking she picked it up seeing he sent it before he got on the plane. It read" **_**Jade i love you and our girls. I should be home in Five hours. Missing you like crazy -Nahuel**_**" Jade still loved Nahuel but had made up her mind to get rid of Jacob, he was a pawn she could do without. She walked out of Jacob's room he was staying in, down the hall way not seeing anyone around she walked to her sisters room knocked and then opened the door. "Hey sis," She said as she walked in. Lykia looked at her then kissed her nieces on their heads and whispered. "I wish your Mother would get her act together." Jade looked at her sister, brushed it off as if she didn't hear her. The children picked up their juice boxes and packs of cookies walked out of the room down the hall to their rooms. Jade looked at Lykia. "Your my sister, don't make me restrict your access seeing my children" Lykia showed her teeth angry and hurt. "Shape up Jade, i don't know what your doing. But a lot of the guys are talking. Sooner or later Nahuel is going to get smart and leave. I know you were in Jacob's room, Demetri told me. He saw you. " Jade was caught off guard. "How about you keep your nose to yourself Lykia? Your my sister not some guidance counselor. " Lykia sighed went to the door opened it. "I'll watch my nieces anytime you need me to, Jade. I'm sorry i shouldn't have nosed my way into your business. It won't happen again. Jade walked out the door stopped short at the door frame looked at her sister, and smiled. "Love you, Kia." Lykia smiled back, knowing she was weak against her sister.**

******Jade walked down the hell from her sisters room, she entered the throne room, heard a group of parties outside, she ran to the window. She saw Nahuel Hooting and hollering with a grin that would make any human girl melt. She wanted to run into his arms, tell him all her mistakes. But she waited until Nahuel made his way into the throne room he felt his arms around her. She heard the girls run in hearing their father's voice. "I'm home my love, i missed you and out girls so much," Jade smiled a little. "Nahuel we need to talk." The girls ran to Nahuel and yelling "DADDY WE MISS YOU WOTS!" She watched Nahuel pick them up giving them all kisses. "Girls, go play. Mommy and Daddy have to talk." Nahuel put the girls down frowning missing everything about his family, he hardly had time to enjoy being home, he watched the girls run off out of the throne room. He turned and looked at Jade."Ok so you wanted to talk what did you want to talk about?" She knew she had Nahuel's full attention, "I did something you won't be proud of me for." Nahuel looked at her puzzled. "Come on Jade we all make mistakes what did you do that's so bad?" She thought, **_**It's now or never.**_****** She looked back out the window as the words came out.****"********I had an affair Nahuel." Nahuel brushed it off at first. "Don't kid around Jade it's not funny." Jade quickly turned around and looked at him very serious. "Nahuel I know I promised when we got engaged that I wouldn't be sleeping around but I needed you, but you were no where to be found." This hurt Nahuel as well as angered him. ****"********I wasn't here because I was visiting with my family Jade I can't help it that your family lives in this castle so you always get to see them but my Father, Aunt and Sisters, I haven't seen since before the girls were born" He raised his voice as he walked away "YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR LEGS TOGETHER, SO YOU WENT OUT AND FUCKED THE FIRST GUY?" Jade had made mistakes in the past she knew Nahuel always forgave her for, she was shocked by Nahuel's reaction.****"********AT LEAST JAKE GAVE ME WHAT I NEEDED AND YOUR TOO BUSY OFF IN THE DAMN AMAZON WHILE I'M STUCK HERE RAISING OUR GIRLS THAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP WITH!"**

******She heard her Father step into the throne room, demanding to know what the hollering is about. She seen her Father look form her back to her husband, listening to Nahuel as he explained. "Your daughter can't keep her fucking legs together." Nahuel opened the throne doors as we walked out calling out the children's names.****"********ANASTASIA, LILLYANNA AND JASSMIN!" Jade knew she had to tell Nahuel the whole truth not just part of it. "Nahuel wait you can't take our girls. " Nahuel walked back into the throne room with Divorce papers and a pen. Jade began to panic and came up with the only lie she could think of to get Nahuel to stay. ****"********I'm pregnant" She knew Nahuel wanted another child, they had discussed trying for a boy when the girls got older. ****"********Is it even mine?" Jade nodded Nahuel sighed, she knew he bought the lie. Jade wouldn't loose Nahuel, she begged him not to leave eventually Nahuel decided to try and work out his problems with Jade in their relationship. Jade didn't need to worry about her children while giving Nahuel what he wanted. Her plan was to seduce her Husband after their problems worked out, to give him an actual child to cover up the lie and make it reality. She handed over custody to her father to care for the girls while Nahuel and her tried to work out their problems. But nothing went the way she planned it. **

******A few weeks zoomed by, she was busy with Volturi affairs burrying her self when she knew Nahuel was asleep, she would sneak Edward into her room at night without anyone noticing. Edward was different from Jacob. He was more of a real man, like Nahuel********had been when they got together. Everything reminded her of Nahuel, she still loved her husband, but he didn't satisfy her needs anymore. Nahuel has moved out of the castle spending most of his time with the children. Jade heard a knock at the door, she layed on the bed heard the door open Nahuel's head poked in. He looked surprised when he seen her holding a bottle of Whiskey. He growled and snatched the bottle from her. "Are you completely nuts? You're not going to be drinking while pregnant." She looked at him full of anger "I am not pregnant you jackass, meaning I can drink what I want so give me that back." Nahuel was taken by surprise again, but confused and he knew she was completely honest when she was drunk so he asked her a few questions. The room began to spin, she quickly and honestly answered Nahuel's questions."What do you mean you're not pregnant? You told me you were. So you lied? "Jade stumbled and sat on her bed."Got you to stay didn't it? I love you Nahuel I know I slept with a few guys but I'm still your wife." She heard Nahuel growl, then she ran to the bathroom feeling the Whiskey come back up. She was barfing into the toilet, he looked at Jade. "You always wanted a damn divorce so sign the damn papers and you can screw who ever you want." She signed the papers and granted Nahuel's request , hoping she was bluffing. She heard him whisper, "Jade you might be drunk but I'm not coming back. I love you but you hurt me too many times. " Jade muttered, "I knew you wouldn't stay it's why I had the abortion before you came back." Nahuel was very angered by this he never believed in abortions,"YOU FILTHY DAMN SLUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE THAT BABY A CHANCE TO LIVE? YOU WERE SO DAMN SELFISH YOU HAD TO END ITS LIFE? YOU ARE A PITFULL EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER JADE VOLTURI." Jade heard the children crying put got up walked to the bathroom door and shut it as she became hysterical, Nahuel was really leaving her this time. He finally composed her self when Corin ran in and told her that her Father was sick, She went to find out what was wrong, Jade followed Nahuel closely as they walked into Aro's living waters. Once they opened the door, they saw him lying in bed. Jade broke down again sat next to Lykia in tears, she lost her Husband and was loosing her father in the process. **

******She seen Nahuel make a call, she was so distraught she didn't give a care who he called. Then she saw him and Corin carry the girls out, she lost all reason to straighten her life out. She lost the man she cherished, their children, and her father was dying. Jade had lost her mind, when Nahuel had left, Jacob came in consoled Jade, " I promise, I will be by your side. I won't leave you like Nahuel did." She formed words "I just want my husband back, but he left" Jade showed Jacob the divorce papers, he was taken by shock. Jade just sat and cried over everything she had lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**___Recap: Nahuel had filed for a divorce from Jade after finding out the multiple affairs she had. Nahuel called up Rosalie, she told him he was welcome to stay at her place in Forks, Washington. Then Nahuel kissed Rosalie right under the mistletoe._**

******Chapter 2**

******Rosalie gently pushes Nahuel away and whispers low to him "Nahuel you are my best friend, I am terribly sorry things did not work out for you and Jade but I love Emmett." Nahuel looked at Rosalie and knew it was the wrong move "I know and I am sorry, I give you my word as a gentleman" Just then there was a soft knock on the door. Rosalie looked at Nahuel "Did you expect company?" Nahuel shook his head and went and answered the door. It was Renesmee and Jacob. Nahuel stared at Jacob with a death glare. "So Jacob did you explain to Renesmee how good Jade was in bed while I was in the Amazon visiting my family?" Nahuel believed that Renesmee deserved better than Jacob. Renesmee looked at Jacob "Jacob did you go and have sex with Nahuel's wife?" Before he could answer she put her hand on his face as tears ran down hers, he apologized and walked back towards the cabin to collect his things. Nahuel looked at Renesmee "Ness what did you show him? " Renesmee walked inside calmly and spoke "That he was to pack up and leave I refuse to marry him now that I know the truth about why he was in Italy" Nahuel was taken by Surprise hearing about Renesmee and Jacobs engagement "So you two were engaged? Wow I really should stick closer to forks. so was he going to play bride or were you?" Renesmee let out a giggle as she found humor in Nahuel's joke.**

******Renesmee looked around and asked "Where's Aunt Rose? Is that children I hear? Nahuel you never told me you had babies" Renesmee ran to the kid's room where rose was comforting Jassmin Nahuel chuckled as he ran into the room after Renesmee. "Well I was planning on a big trip for Xmas but things didn't go the way I thought they would. Jade well she" Renesmee stopped Nahuel in mid sentence. "Nahuel did you forget about my gift? I can see what happened with her" She said as she touched his face. Then his eyes went over to Rosalie as he thought how much he could make her happy Renesmee saw his memory and about Rosalie she pulled her hand away and smiled. "So what are their names?" Nahuel pulled Anastasia and her sister onto his lap as they clung to him he soothed them whispered "What's wrong with Daddy's princesses?" They looked at him and said "mama she mean" Nahuel knew exactly what the girls spoke about. "Well no worries princesses, Momma Rosie won't let anything happen."**

******Nahuel looked at Renesmee and told her the names of the girls little Jassmin appeared into Renesmee's arms and cuddled against her neck. "Wow ,hi there little Jassmin" Renesmee giggled and held Jassmin as she started to hum a lullaby from when she was little. The girls went back to sleep, the wolf pack had found out what Jacob did and all were lying on Rosalie's lawn. Renesmee heard a faint whisper "Luca its Bry" Her face lit up as she excused her self and walked outside. "Embry? Collin? Seth? Leah? Brady? What are you guys doing here?" Embry explained how when Jake went on patrol they all heard what he had done and they all were worried about her. Renesmee broke down Embry was her closest friend. Tears ran down her face as she cried. Embry wiped away her tears and whispered something. "Luca I promise to never let anyone do what Jacob did" Renesmee looked Embry in his eyes as they touched she could see the hidden feelings he had for her. She moved closer as she moved her lips over Embry's. Nahuel and Rosalie watched from the house. Nahuel smiled as he saw how happy Embry seemed to make Renesmee.**

******Alice and Jasper had just walked over and Alice told Jasper everything. Alice had a face quietly pulling Jasper with her walked into the house. "Ok so why is there a whole mutt pack on your lawn? Emmett's going to be upset if you killed any and didn't let him have any fun. "Jasper muttered something Rosalie looked at Jasper." Twin please if you know something about Emmett you have to tell me. "Jasper nodded and spoke low "Emmett has been seeing this exotic dancer named Candy, he drinks at the bar and goes there for hours every night. The other day she was turned and well Emmett's …" He stopped mid sentence seeing his sister become angry. "More or less, Twin, Emmett's been getting himself a piece of her candy". Rosalie got furious she looked at Nahuel and spoke low. "Why is everyone sleeping around? What the hell is going on?" Rosalie ran out of the house vowed to kill Emmett.**

******Emmett had been mated to Candy he realized that he had to explain it to Rosalie somehow. Emmett got a scent of honeysuckle and lavender he knew Rosalie's scent but also knew he wasn't home in the longest time trying to just get Candy where she could be without him for a few days so he could go home and apologize. Rosalie had stopped by Jason Jenks law firm paid for divorce papers. She walked inside of the small cabin barely enough room for two people she threw the papers at Emmett. "You can have your whore I want a divorce. I want you to have all of your things away from our house in forty-eight hours." Then she did something unexpected, she took off her rings and threw them at him. "Here, these are useless if you can't keep your dick in your pants." Emmett grabbed her wrist. "Rosie wait it's not what it looks like I was just" Rosalie shoved Emmett so hard that he flew across the room. "Play with your Candy because I will never forgive you, Sign the divorce papers, Emmett because after you get your things, I never want to see your sorry face again" She went to the kitchen grabbing something then ran outside to Emmett's Jeep smirking as she poured something into his gas tank. She knew she would be in tears if she was still human. She heard Emmett explain who she was to Candy, she walked over, kneed him in the jewels as hard as she could. "Enjoy your whore, Emmett." She took a path that went through Forks.**

******Rosalie had stopped by to visit with Renesmee and Embry. Renesmee and Embry were watching a movie together. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. Embry whispered low. "Your Aunt Rosalie is here" Embry couldn't miss the smell but was respectable. After Renesmee put the movie on pause, she smiled at Embry and thanked him for being the faithful friend. Embry answered the door, "Hello Rosalie, Renesmee is in the living room" Rosalie walked to the living room sat beside Renesmee. "Hey Ness sweetie how are you holding up? And what is with you and that Embry mutt? Don't you think it's a little soon to be rushing things? You get ride of one mutt, then you take in another. Nessie, sweet pea dogs aren't that sanitary." Rosalie laughed letting Renesmee she was kidding. Renesmee looked at Rosalie took a deep breath. "Aunt Rose, I understand you thinking it is too soon. It's why Embry and I are just relaxing and watching movies together. He's being supportive and when I am ready you will know the update what we decide to do. Everything with Jake, is just a bit too much right now. And I'm doing OK, at first I was heartbroken because I trusted Jake not to do that to me. But I have so many people around me that I can go to for anything. Aunt Rose, I don't know how to explain this but Embry makes me feel special it's different than how Jake and I were. It's a fresh start and Embry is being friendly, patient and understanding. So please Aunt Rose, just because he's a member of Jake's pack doesn't mean he will hurt me like Jake did."**

******Renesmee reassured her Aunt, then sat back with her green tinkerbell slippers on, "But how are you and Uncle Emm?" Renesmee smiled at the joke, but didn't let out a laugh. Rosalie looked shocked hearing Renesmee speak so grown up and mature about it all when she thought she would still be crying over Jacob. "Well I decided that if your Uncle Emmett wants someone else I will not stand in his way. So I served him with Divorce papers and might have put something in his gas tank. And I don't understand fully how could he go for a human like that?" Renesmee answered her Aunt,"Sometimes the road we choose isn't always the one life will take us down. But Embry has to go back to work and I think we need us a shopping trip. Aunt rose you have babies now." Rose smiled as she thought of Nahuel's girls and how Nahuel always made her feel the center of his universe. Rose explained to Renesmee that she had to stop home and first Renesmee had to get out of her Pajamas. Rosalie walked out of the small cabin towards her house, where she spotted Emmett gathering his things. She smiled as Nahuel was just finishing building the swing set in the back yard for the girls.**

******Nahuel finished didn't notice Rosalie yet as he said. "Ok my princesses the swing set is built so you can play on it." The girls excitedly ran over and were swinging on it; Emmett had just arrived on foot. "He walked over to Rosalie growling at her. You are one sadistic bitch you put sugar in my gas tank." Nahuel never believed any woman like Rosalie deserved to be called such names. Expect maybe Leah because she was actually a female dog. Nahuel walked over to Rosalie where he kissed her deep as he could then he whispered. "Rosalie I love you, you are the only woman in my whole existence I am meant for. " Rosalie of course thought he was doing it to show off to Emmett so she kissed him back as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered. "Nahuel my very existence goes around you and those girls." Emmett growled was jealous and hated to see anyone have Rosalie in their arms. Emmett took a step forward growled even louder. Rosalie and Nahuel ignored Emmett. Nahuel had taken the very moment to tell Rosalie what was in his heart. Would she ever be honest and open hers?**

* * *

******Rosalie P.O.V. **

**__****This is set when Rosalie just finds out about Emmett and his stripper.**

******She looked at Jasper with shock****. **___**I'll kill him, i will cut his precious dick off that way he knows not to fuck around on anyone. But i refuse to stay with him since he's banging the stripper. I won't. So I'm just going to find him, then I'll kill him.**_******She thought. She felt like her frozen heart was torn out of her chest, she loved Emmett so much. But she couldn't understand why Emmett had gone off and had the affair.****__****If he had just met her somewhere. Asked Jasper to deal with Candy after she was created, I could have pleased him, instead of her. He didn't have to go and do this to me.********Jasper had showed Rosalie the way to where Emmett was staying, when she walked in. He looked like her was relieved yet happy to see her. But then Rosalie looked at Candy in Emmett's arms the way he used to hold her. she had the********heaven smile on her face and Rosalie knew what happened. She wouldn't give him time to explain, he was the one to mess up. He was the one who broke her frozen heart and her trust she gave him all the years. He saved him from being killed. He wasn't supposed to sleep with another woman. Rosalie knew she had been a bit selfish wanting wedding after wedding but even Emmett loved spoiling her. She went through everything, but still couldn't understand. She ran to the kitchen picked up a bag of sugar so fast Emmett was too busy toppled over in pain to notice what she took. she stepped outside walked to his jeep opened up the gas tank and poured the whole bag of sugar into it. She knew he probably wouldn't use it anytime soon so it gave it time to sink in. She found the road her and Jasper took coming here and took that same path back. She wished she could hurt Emmett so bad like he hurt her. She wanted to crawl into a dark hole, and disappear until the pain went away. The pain in her chest didn't go away. No matter however long she tried to ignore it. She decided to make a pit stop at Renesmee's cottage. She always enjoyed spending time with her niece. She smelled a dog, **_**please dear god, tell me she didn't take that begging worthless mutt back, she deserves someone who won't crush her.**_

******She heard a voice, It was Embry's, once of Jake's pack members. She saw him open the door, "Hello Rosalie, Renesmee is in the living room," she walked into the cottage to the living room and took a seat beside her, "Hey Ness sweetie how are you holding up? And what is with you and that Embry mutt? Don't you think it's a little soon to be rushing things? You get ride of one mutt, then you take in another. Renesmee, sweet pea dogs aren't that sanitary." She laughed, letting Renesmee she was kidding. Renesmee looked at her Aunt took a deep breath. "Aunt Rose, I understand you thinking it is too soon. It's why Embry and I are just relaxing and watching movies together. He's being supportive and when I am ready you will know the update what we decide to do. Everything with Jake, is just a bit too much right now. And I'm doing OK, at first I was heartbroken because I trusted Jake not to do that to me. But I have so many people around me that I can go to for anything. Aunt Rose, I don't know how to explain this but Embry makes me feel special it's different than how Jake and I were. It's a fresh start and Embry is being friendly, patient and understanding. So please Aunt Rose, just because he's a member of Jake's pack doesn't mean he will hurt me like Jake did." She looked down at Renesmee's tinkerbell slippers, "Well i guess no one can miss you in these." Renesmee let out a giggle with her Aunt. First time they both really smiled after everything. "But how are you and Uncle Emm?" Renesmee smiled at the joke, but didn't let out a laugh. She looked shocked hearing Renesmee speak so grown up and mature about it all when she thought she would still be crying over Jacob. "Well I decided that if your Uncle Emmett wants someone else I will not stand in his way. So I served him with Divorce papers and might have put something in his gas tank. And I don't understand fully how could he go for a human like that?" Renesmee looked at her Aunt. "Remind me to consult you above revenge tactics." She laughed, "He had it coming, he had someone else. Besides now he can give Candy something that used more than what he already has. " Renesmee thought hard and answered her Aunt,"Sometimes the road we choose isn't always the one life will take us down. But Embry has to go back to work and I think we need us a shopping trip. Aunt rose you have babies now." She smiled as she thought of Nahuel's girls and how Nahuel always made her feel the center of his universe. She explained to Renesmee that she had to stop home and first Renesmee had to get out of her Pajamas. She walked out of the small cabin towards her house, where she spotted Emmett gathering his things. She smiled as Nahuel was just finishing building the swing set in the back yard for the girls. She had to admit, he did look attractive in the sun, even for a Hybrid.**

******Nahuel finished didn't notice her yet as he said. "Ok my Princesses the swing set is built so you can go ahead and play on it." The girls excitedly ran over and were swinging on it; Emmett had just arrived on foot. "He walked over to Rosalie growling at her. You are one sadistic bitch, you put sugar in my gas tank." You cheated on me with a Human, i say we aren't nearly as close to even. Nahuel never believed any woman like Rosalie deserved to be called such names. Expect maybe Leah because she was actually a female dog. Nahuel walked over to her where he kissed her deep as he could then he whispered. "Rosalie I love you, you are the only woman in my whole existence I am meant for. " Rosalie of course thought he was doing it to show off to Emmett, so she kissed him back as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered. "Nahuel my very existence goes around you and these girls." Emmett growled was jealous and hated to see anyone have her in their arms, even if he did mess up and have an affair. Emmett took a step forward growled even louder. Rosalie and Nahuel ignored Emmett. Nahuel had taken the very moment to tell her what was in his heart. Would she ever be honest and open hers? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gorgeous Angel & her Prince**

_**Recap: Nahuel spilled the beans about Jake having a secret affair with his now ex wife Jade, Ness and Embry had a night of passion but decided to slow things down. Rose and Nahuel kissed under the mistletoe. Nahuel spilled his heart out to Rosalie. Does she feel the same for him? **_

**Chapter 3 **

_"**Honesty is always the best policy"**_

**Nahuel looked at Rose as she stuttered in shock, Nahuel had such strong feelings for her all this time she never knew. Rosalie looked at Nahuel taking a deep breath, "Nahuel no you don't, you love Jade still and my heart has been broken from Emmett's extra circular activity" Rose pushed Nahuel away, Nahuel felt his heart break, he pulled her back to his hold. "No, Jade had affairs. She never loved me, let me heal what Emmett broke, please Rosie." Rosalie was full vampire, she hated the fact even if she wanted to cry her eyes would just get red and swollen but no tears would roll down. Rose turned away from Nahuel and unwrapped his arms from around her as she ran to her room she left the door open not wanting to slam it remembering the girls were sleeping on the next floor in the bedrooms that were never used. Nahuel followed her quietly shutting the door he found Rosalie crying her eyes out Nahuel walked over and decided to sit beside her. He moved the strands of long blonde hair from her face he pushed her chin up. "Rosie listen to my heartbeat when I say this" Rosalie nodded and listened carefully to Nahuel's heartbeat. "I, Nahuel Alexander Hernandez am in love with you, Rosie I love you. And you know by my heartbeat I'm telling you the truth. Or maybe I'm just hoping that you do, because jade had multiple affairs on me. I can't go back to that." He sighed and made a wish "I wish you would just listen with your heart and open it for me" Rosie looked at Nahuel moved over sitting on his lap "I did listen Nahuel, but we have been best friends since we met. I'm sorry Jade had the affairs but you know me, I can be a real bitch. Why would you fall in love with someone like me?" Nahuel wrapped his arms around her and decided to spill out his feelings. " Rosie I can't explain it, if I knew Jade was going to cheat on me, I would have taken precautions or something, But when I'm around you its different, I'm not so angry." He planted a small but passionate kiss on her lips, Rosalie was shocked at first then she pressed her lips deeper to Nahuel's. "Rosie you are …" he stopped mid sentence she climbed off his lap over to her door where she locked it, Nahuel was behind her in a matter of seconds. Rosalie smiled when he kissed the sensual spots on her neck that made her hormones go into over drive. Rosalie felt something behind her and whispered to Nahuel. Now I think you are a bit eager aren't you? She smirked knowing what it was. She wanted to give her self to Nahuel and Nahuel wanted Rosalie. Nahuel lifted her sweater off throwing it on the dresser. Nahuel was wearing a button down long sleeved shirt where 3 buttons were missing she looked and let passion take over she ripped his shirt off he showed her a cocky grin. Rosalie knew at that moment she was holding onto false hopes that Emmett really wanted to be with her all those centuries. She let Nahuel take her body into his hands. He felt from her gorgeous felt belly up to her boobs, he removed the bra off her. She decided to help Nahuel unzipping her jeans that clinged to her hips so much that made Nahuel's mouth water. Nahuel started to kiss her most sensitive spots she took off her panties Nahuel lifted her up picking her up like she was meant to be in his arms for eternity. He carried her over to the new bed she had delivered it had blue roses like it was the theme he layed her down. Making sure to kiss every inch of her body she had let him know how it felt with every moan escaping from her mouth. She moaned for Nahuel, the guy that was her best friend for so long, had all these feelings for her. Rosalie thought if she could die she would want to go like this in complete pleasure. They both pleased each other for hours. **

**Nahuel had finally found the one mate that connected to his soul. Nahuel knew his heart belonged to Rosalie. The sun was just rising Nahuel was beyond exhausted, Rosalie kissed Nahuel told him to get rest and she would take care of their children. He grinned so big, "Rosie I love you and our girls, I want you to adopt them." Rosalie caught her self beaming at Nahuel he took care of her needs, captured her broken heart, shattered soul mended it to where it started to slowly heal. Rosalie nodded "Rest and we can discuss it when you wake up." Nahuel didn't have any energy to fight her so he fell asleep. Rosalie fixed the girls breakfast. Jassmin, over heard Nahuel's request for Rose to adopt the girls; "Momma Rosie where's Daddy? When are you going to be our mommy?" Rosalie told the girls to eat breakfast, Nahuel was sleeping. Rosalie smiled hummed a song. She thought to her self I haven't been this happy since centuries, she pondered about Nahuel's feelings for her the fact she was falling for Nahuel he had made love to her for the first time but was she going to tell Nahuel yes about the adoption? What if Jade came back into the picture? Just then she heard a knock at the door. She went and saw it was a dark haired woman and a red haired man she asked if she could help them. They explain they are Huilen and Joham and want to take Nahuel and his children back to the Amazon. To give the girls a real upbringing, this angered and hurt Rosalie. The girls finished breakfast ran to Rosalie yelling "Mama Rosie we go pway wif wessie and bry now?" this took Huilen and Joham by surprise jade was their mother not Rosalie, Huilen corrected the girls "Jade is your Mommy, not Rosie". Rosalie turned to them trying to keep calm "I'm adopting them actually and I love Nahuel, we are going to stay here in forks and raise our children." She smiled letting her heart be free, having what she had once always wanted, a family, children. Huilen protested, "How can Nahuel be with someone so cynically as you? You are just a hussy trying to keep Nahuel and Jade apart and now trying to steal her husband and babies. Emmett wasn't enough you had to steal Nahuel and these angels" the girls looked at Huilen not liking the threats that Huilen will not allow Rosalie to adopt them, have all their powers back they start to terrorize Huilen, Joham runs inside to find his son. **

**To be continued…**

**Will Huilen back away and let Nahuel and Rosalie be happy? What is Joham going to say to his son? Will Nahuel settle this dispute? Is Jade going to stay out of her children's lives and let Nahuel ****raise them with Rosalie? Only time is going to tell.**

* * *

** Huilen's P.O.V. **

**This starts when Huilen is in Italy, visiting to find out everything has changed since Nahuel's visit.**

**Huilen walks into the castle, asking Lykia, where Nahuel and the children are. Lykia explains "Nahuel left Jade and took the children." Huilen was in shock. "Where is Jade? I must speak to her this has to be a mistake, her and those girls were all Nahuel spoke about back in Brazil. " Lykia shower her to the throne room where Jade was heaving into a trash can cyring hysterically, "Nahuel, he's gone, my babies are gone." Everyone ignored her except Huilen, they knew Jade was good at putting on a show, so they ignored her and stayed out of her way. Huilen walked over to jade moved her hair from her face. "There, There, Child, now calm down and tell me what happened." Jade layed her head against Huilens shoulder for sympathy, "We lost our baby, he called me a whore, and Even broke up Renesmee and Jacob, Jacob is so distrought over this, he's lost what to do. I lost my children, Nahuel took them, without letting me even say good bye to them." **

**Then she started her water works up again, babbling on and on, but Huilen couldn't understand her so she comforted her. "Its that Rosalie, he's staying with her, she has my kids and my husband. They are all brain washed and i just want them back home. They even call her Momma, I'm their Momma." Huilen kept comforting Jade, into the hours of the morning. What Huilen didn't know is that Jade was trying to con her "toys" into playing Daddy when she had a solid plan that would bring her children back to her, knowing Nahuel would follow. Huilen made a plan to go to Rosalie, confront her grab Nahuel and Jades children and be back on a plane to Italy before Nahuel would know anything. But things didn't go exactly that way. **

**When Huilen showed up, it was just as Jade had said the children appeared to be brainwashed. She tried to take Jassmin not understanding their gifts, Huilen was burned to ash in front of everyone. The wolves watched from the tree line thinking to each other, _we aren't going to try that. "Hey Collin, aren't you friends with that Jade woman? " _Collin's head looked over at Embry when he heard the mention of her name. "_She tried to get me into her bed, im only 15 man, and Jade is used property, granny hoe material, besides i have my eye on another Woman ." _Everyone listened to Collin as they seen images of him and Leah going on dates, Sam interupted _"Well i'm happy for you and Leah, Collin. Just remember from Jacob's ordeal don't sleep around. And you know Leah hasn't imprinted you can't hold it against her if she does eventually. Or if you do, you have to tell her about it." _Leah was behind them all listening she growled loud, "_If you are all done, speaking about me and Collin, that isn't wolf duty, that's pure Gossipp. Besides Sam, Collin likes everything about if we are done with this Oprah session, we do have work to do in case you forgot."_ Leah sat at the edge of the trees looking out as Rosalie gathered up the children thinking,and wondering what it would be like to be a mother. Collin saw everything the other wolves went back to patrolls._ "Well i heard Carlisle mention that if a wolf didnt phase for a period of 18 months it was able to carry a child," _Leah looked at Collin,_ "Your not a normal 15 year old, Collin. My Dad's gone, Seth's all i got with my Mom. Would you even want kids?"_ Collin didn't take any time answering the question,_ "With you? Of course, once we stop phasing and keep things calm , besides your the hottest girl wolf i know. We would make Hotter babies together." _Leah ran back towards her house giggling at Collin, she knew he was right but she wanted to start over somewhere tropical. She remembered Collin's Dad had a old love shack he wanted to spruce up, but him and Collin's mom found their home in La, push. She sneakily snuck into her room still in wolf form, phased back before Collin could hear her plans. Then got dressed. She thought back on what Collin had said, she giggled "Yeah, i'm the only wolf Girl that boy knows."**

_**Love is in the air for La-push wolves, but what is Jade's back up plan since Huilen became ashes? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: first I want to apologize for taking so long with a new chapter, with the sites I manage and everything going on I was having a hard time finding free time to write another chapter but as promised lets go through a re cap. Last time Nahuel ad Rosalie finally made it to the bedroom. We all remember their spicy love making and the dramatics that came after. Rosalie knows her heart speaks her love for Nahuel, she loves his children. Will she give in and sign the adoption papers or will Joham and Huilen put a stop to it? Well you have to read down to see.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Lessons need to be learned"**

**Nahuel had just been awakened by the loud arguments he was nude from the night before so he found his briefs with some other clothes and decided to get re dressed. Nahuel comes walking out of Rosalie's room he sees his dad walking to the room and Huilen making a threat to Rose. "I can promise you, these girls belong with their mother and you will adopt these kids as long as I stand on this earth. " she attempts to take Lillyanna moving back to the car at vampire speed when all of a sudden Huilen bursts into flames. Everyone stands in shock Nahuel after a few seconds' running outside seeing a fire thinking his daughter got hurt. He picks Lillyanna up making sure she's not hurt in anyway. "Lilly you know we don't set fire to people" Lilly looks at Nahuel crosses her arms "she bad person daddy, papa Aro always say bad people set on fire" Nahuel couldn't argue with her she did have a point. "Lilly aunt Huilen was bad trying to take you from momma rose but papa Aro isn't here to punish the bad person. " Lillyanna just huffed before anyone knew it Huilen was in ashes. Nahuel felt bad for not teaching his children better use of their powers. Nahuel never having a power and he knew jade never had one either how they came together and created 3 precious princesses with such amazing gifts astonished him. Their hadn't ever been any doubt the children weren't his. They all had Nahuel's features even when he had thought they looked like their mother days would go by their looks would develop more. Nahuel was jolted out of thought when Rosalie shook him. "Nahuel snap out of it! "He looked at her with such confused eyes. "Remember me? You're Bestie? What are we going to do? Jade wants custody of her children back and is willing to use whoever to do it. I'm a little scared of loosing the girls. I really do want to adopt them" Nahuel thought for a moment then he had one of the most brightest ideas, he went and spoke to his father told him the run down about everything. He apologized for not being around more. He accepted his father's apology knowing he would never get one out of jade without her having some back up plan. "Ok pops I have papers signed and sealed that says jade gave up all her parental rights. I want to have the girls baptized in the la push waters. I know it's a push because of the wolves but I think Renesmee would allow us because we aren't hunting on the ground just want to baptize the kids. "Nahuel's father agreed "very well my son that is what we shall do then" Nahuel had everything set up with j. jinks the local lawyer told him the basics jade forfeited her rights Rosalie wanted the adopt them has been with them since birth. They drew up papers Rosalie signed them. First order of business was to change the children's last names from Volturi to Cullen nomad on each birth certificate. Then Rosalie and Renesmee went shopping Nahuel didn't care about the cost he knew Rosalie would be able to afford with her money juggling skills she did over the decades with Emmett always buying new toys. The girls were dressed up in the most adorable white dresses the fashion brands everything from channel to gap to Olsen twins fashion line. Nahuel never seen so many clothes in his life, Rosalie was beaming she loved how she could call the girls her daughters now. Nahuel pitched his idea to Embry when he saw him keeping the girls company in the back yard. Jake and jade had been with each other so embry had taken over the wolf pack. Embry agreed just as long as Nahuel and Rosalie didn't hunt on their lands. The moment came Carlisle was called to christen the girls to give them a fresh start with a new life with a new mother. Nahuel held Rosalie's hand through it all, after it was announced the bad juju from their past life was washed away the girls were able to start fresh. Nahuel couldn't believe what had happened in the short time of 2 years. The adoption was final, Nahuel made a call to Jane informing her of what jade had done and to watch out for her. Nahuel had hoped giving Jane a heads up would prevent jade from digging her claws into anyone else in the castle. Nahuel didn't know though jade was claiming she was pregnant again with Alec's child. It was ordered to be kept a secret. Alec knew she was wild but he had no idea just how cynical she was. Alec and Jane had always been telepathic not with everyone just them selves, so it was a long awaited time jade took a different route with alec this time she told him Nahuel kidnapped her children and sold them on the black market to become slaves for the Cullen's. Alec checked his sources confronted jade she denied it all. Jane heard her planning a way to kill of Alec so she would have the highest power since her father stepped down. Jane was babysitting Cameron when jade made a visit, jade had made the mistake of trying to take the child during his nap. Jane heard Cameron's cries ran to his room saw jade packing his things as fast as she could. Jane had learned so much about jade this made her furious she had held her tongue for too long. Jane rushed into the room took Cameron out of jades arms whispered "pain" just as jade went down to her knee Jane took a picture texted her brother about the incident. Alec rushed straight to Jane's room she assured him his son was ok she handed the child to him increased the pain of jade hearing her beg for her life between the screams of pain, Jane took jades head twisted it off her body alec put Cameron down soothing him back to sleep helped Jane with jades limbs just then Jake ran in asking "Jade babe get the kid, lets.. Go…" Alec looked at Jake smirked when his paralyzing mist surrounded him faster then he could phase. "This is the last time I shall see you fur ball, you come near my child again I will let my sister have you in the torture room for eternity" Jane disposed of the body properly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: Jade had just been killed by Jane, the pregnancy and relationship she had with Alec had been kept a secret, Huilen was burned to death by one of the children for trying to take them away. Rosalie finally became legal guardian and mother to the children. The children became Cullen's, is this a start of a new life or will things get worse? **

* * *

**Chapter 5 of The Gorgeous Angel and her Prince **

**Demetri was ordered by Alec to deliver the news to Nahuel even though him and jade had split Demetri missed his big sister they had been inseparable he smiled remember back on the times they joked and laughed. it made him sad that he lost his sister but she lost sight of who she really was. jade had tried to control everyone and it ended badly for her. Demetri knew he had to tell Edward and the rest of jades lovers that she had come to not exist anymore and the Volturi was being lead by the most evil twins in the history of all vampires. Demetri had a lot to think about on the way to forks. Demetri found love with Corin he knew she had been with Nahuel but Nahuel was always like a brother to him. Corin had become pregnant with the help from Aro's serum him and Carlisle finally perfected over the years of not being able to bear children. female vampires were going through a baby boom. Demetri and Corin decided to keep the gender a mystery until the baby is born. Demetri remembered jade put the baby stuff into storage if she ever had another daughter she could put the items to use and not let them sit collecting dirt and dust. Corin sent Demetri a picture of the latest sonogram . it made him smile he knew Corin was nothing like his sister Demetri being 17 forever grew up with the family members in the castle his mind advanced but he never physically grew. hours later the plane landed in forks, Washington. he stepped off the plane grabbed his luggage and a rental car and headed to the Cullen's residence.**

**Nahuel and Rosalie had just finished checking out one of the preschools for the girls to attend it was high class and was said to have a good reputation and not ask a lot of questions for those children that couldn't possibly be explained where humans wouldn't freak out. the girls loved the school, they got to play with all kinds of things and they would get to be with other kids their age. Nahuel wasn't sure if school was the best place on the drive home Nahuel and Rosalie held hands like they always did the look on their face changed from happiness to panic mode when they seen a black car in the drive way. they stopped and turned off the car getting the girls out then Demetri stepped out of his car, the girls having memories of their uncle ran to him "UNCLE DEM DEM" he let out a low chuckle and bent down to their level. they told him all about their school "We's big girls now uncle Dem Dem " he smiled having missed his nieces he told them how proud he was of them for being such big girls starting a new school and a new life , he stood up seen Nahuel holding Rosalie in his embrace watching him and the children. " brother now I come with news but its not for little ears if you get my drift" Nahuel nodded Rosalie then made a quick call to Renemee and Seth, Jake was back in town wanting his imprint back but Renesmee fell in love with Embry and she wasn't leaving him for a man who cheated on her constantly. Renesmee updated her aunt over the phone , Rosalie explained Demetri was in town to tell them news and the girls needed to be somewhere they didn't hear. Renesmee was at the house in a matter of seconds. "hey girls who's hungry?" she ran into the woods the girls giggled and chased her the girls didn't have a problem adjusting to the new diet since they never fed on anyone before. when Renesmee and the girls were deep enough into the woods Demetri explained about jades death. "I'm sorry Demetri but I cant say I feel sorry for her, she was … different after she had the girls, I'm not even sure I want the girls to know and go to her funeral now that their mother is out of our lives for good this time. " Nahuel always spoke his mind and from his heart Demetri knew this. "I know this brother but maybe this will help everyone move on, I'm not sure how to even explain death to three year olds. " Rosalie looked from Nahuel to Demetri "Huilen is dead so they know about death it just doesn't affect them, which rather worries me, but then Renesmee was raised differently than the girls were." this isn't the only matter I have news on. Rosalie and Nahuel looked at Demetri wondering what else he could have "your daughters have a half baby brother Cameron he is Alec's son, jade kept it a secret but everyone knows now. and other baby news and things, Nahuel you have always been a brother to me, no doubt about anything. can I have your blessing to ask Corin for her hand in marriage? I want you to be best man. " Nahuel was surprised but happy for Demetri, he never got to met Alec or Jane but the wedding sounded like just the thing to get spirits up. Demetri pulled out his cell phone showed Nahuel and Rosalie the picture "Corins pregnant? bro this is a bad thing you don't marry because of the kid" Demetri looked surprised at his brothers advice " I want to marry her because I love her, the baby was a surprise but one that has made our love stronger, the castle is filled with laughter instead of fights and tears and heart break. " Nahuel listened to his brother, Rosalie already started to plan a bachelorette party with Alice for Corin already knowing Nahuels answer. Nahuel took a big breath patted Demetri on the back "of course you have my blessing brother. " Demetri knew this was the best time to ask for the biggest favor of all. "Corin and I want to raise the baby here around you and Rosalie and your children" Nahuels eyes brightened up he never thought Demetri would leave Italy his home. before Nahuel could speak screams broke out form the woods Rosalie hung up with Alice her smile faded to concern. Demetri, Nahuel and Rosalie ran towards the woods when they found Renesmee and the children, Jacob and Embry were in wolf form fighting. the girls got picked up quickly each adult held a child, the girls were terrified screaming and crying. Nahuel asked Renesmee what happened she explained "I was teaching the girls how to hunt when here comes Jacob professing his love for me saying he wont give up and out of no where here comes Embry then before I knew it they both phased and now this I'm sorry Nahuel I just wanted to teach the girls how to hunt like my mom did with me when I was little with rabbits and possums" as soon as Renesmee got done explaining she ran off out of the woods.**

* * *

**Will Jake and Embry find common ground? will Renesmee truly forgive Jake for cheating on her? Will Nahuel agree to tell the children about their mothers death? How is Bella going to re act when she learns her beloved husband cheated on her? Only time will tell so keep your eyes pealed for chapter 6**


End file.
